He Made Us
by XxxFIVEbyFIVExxX
Summary: Set after Angel loses his soul only the Achathla incident didn't happen.Angry at Buffy and Spike,he decides to pay them back.Things don't go as planned.Full summary inside. This story is dark and very NC17.Second part now started called We Made It.
1. Chapter 1 Caught

He Made Us ...

She woke to feel a cool body beside her.Thinking, dreaming it was him, her lover ,Buffy moaned sweetly and cuddled into him.It was only when she wanted to wrap her arms around him that she realized something was wrong. His body was wrong, not as bulky, more compact and his scent was more ... 'woodsy'. Also , there was that little problem of being cuffed. Her eyes shot open and focussed on the being beside her.

'Oh god... no' she thought , 'not Spike'. It was only now that she looked downward to see his naked chest and ... "oh my god!". That was when Buffy noticed her own state of undress too. Before she could react she heard the telltale moans that told her of Spikes waking.His head rose up a few inches and then flopped back to the mattress as he continued to moan out his hangover. As consciousness seeped through the alcohol induced haze, Spike realized that this wasn't his bed in the factory and that there was the faint buzz of something familiar that pestered his senses...

"Slayer!"

Spike growled with fury as he tried to rise from the bed , only to find his escape was hindered.With a loud roar he pulled on the chains,trying to distance himself from the irate looking slayer. His anger died away when he caught the scent of her fear and then heard the maniacal laugh coming from the darkness.

Angelus danced forward, a huge grin on his face , clapping at the sight before him. Both of his captives looked up at him, Spike, now angered more than before ,shifted his features to that of his true face.The slayer, she pulled herself into a ball to cover her nudity but scowled at the advancing vampire.

"Well, looky what I caught, two fish on one hook." his smile was still wide but at least he had stopped laughing. "I suppose you're wondering why I'm doing this? Simple really , but then neither of you are what we would call smart, so, let me explain." Angelus moved closer to the bed and had to retreat at speed as Spike launched himself at his Grandsire with a blood curdling snarl.Unfortunately the chains snapped him back to the wall,causing him to hit his head. It entertained Angelus no end and he started to chuckle.

"William,William...William " he shook his head with disappointment "Will you ever learn?Now as I was saying before we were rudely interrupted" he paced the lengh of the bed, his head was bowed and his hands were clasped behind his back.

"Just get to the point,wanker.Me and the slayer here can do without your theatrics"

Angelus narrowed his eyes and stopped his pacing.He leaned forward , "Fine" he growled out."It came to my attention that both of you have been ...shall we say, working together?Conspired behind my back to take me down, well try at least. You managed to stop me from waking Acathla ,I'll grant you but it didn't exactly help your cause.How on earth will your watcher and friends survive now?" he asked Buffy.

Her head shot up to meet his gaze, eyes burned into eyes as she gritted her teeth, "So, this is a vengeance gig for you, fine, just get it over with".

Spike smirked at the pushy slayer, she really did have a death wish.He had just hoped that he would have been the one to end it for her.The look on Angelus' face was one that deserved to be captured and preserved , Spike found it hard not to enjoy this.It didn't take away the feeling that something bad would come of his situation, but he would go with the flow... for now.Not like he had a lot of choice, was it.

"Not so fast _Buffy "_ he drawled "See, I came up with this ingenious plan,a way of getting my own back." Angelus sat in a chair that rested against the far wall. An old art deco lamp sat on the simple side table beside it, he switched it on and crossed a leg over the other knee, his hands held as if in prayer."This is how things stand at the moment,your witch is in a coma and ... unavailable to do the soul restoration spell,the wolf boy and your clown are keeping my minions company,the watcher is busy being Dru's plaything.So ,that brings me to the two of you." Angelus uncrossed his legs and leaned forward " You two are my playthings"

Buffy was still holding her knee's to her chest, Spike ,who was used to Angelus' twisted games and his own nudity ,wasn't as shy.It was hard for Buffy to keep her trecherous eyes from oggling the blond vampire. Spike didn't notice, but Angel did.'Interesting' he thought as he let a possesive growl escape.He may not love the slayer but his demon remembered that he had whilst he had a soul.As far as it was concerned, she was his , as much as it sickened him.It was the sick part of his being that wished to cleanse himself of the slayer once and for all, hence the situation they were in now.Fucking Drusilla just wasn't doing it.

"You're both obviously naked and are chained to each other. The only way either of you get free is to do exactly as I say,when I say".Spike glanced at Buffy and then at Angelus, he knew that Angelus rarely kept his word.A feeling of dread settled in Buffy's stomach like concrete,making her feel sick. Her heart beat wildly and her blood pressure soared,making her feel faint. She slumped against Spike,who lowered her until her head rested on his lap.

Angelus laughed as he said "Well, isn't that just precious!" He got to his feet and moved closer but a warning growl from Spike halted him.

"I don't know what sick and twisted game you're playing but I won't be a part of it.Stake me now and let her go"

Angelus sarcastically clutched his hands to his heart and sighed "So gallant ,her knight in battered armour"

"Hardly that , just want to take her out in a fair fight is all,it's what a slayer like her deserves."

Angelus stared at the girl that rested in the younger vamps lap and smirked again, "Looks like you haven't much choice in the matter now,does it _Willy."_ Angelus walked to the door of the room and stood in the light that came through the partially opened door, "Oh and I wouldn't try and escape, even if you managed to get out of the chains, I have minions all over the warehouse with strict intsructions to kill you both on sight.There are some ingenious traps set too." He sauntered out of the room and Spike closed his eyes in defeat as he heard at least three sets of locks and padlocks shut on the other side of the door.

"Bollocks!". He looked down at the girl that lay in his lap and gave great thought to just draining her now, before Angelus could put his plans into action.It would certainly be kinder to her. Spike wasn't an idiot,he was sure that the poof would make him pay for ruining his fun and that it would be a long and painful punishment. Would it be worth it? He was drawn from his thoughts by her moans and her stirring.

Buffy rose a little and wiped at her mouth and then glanced at where she had been resting ,her eyes widening at the sight of Spikes very naked lap. Her eyes then drifted up to meet his, his brow raised and a cocky smirk gracing his lips.

"Where is he?" she whispered as she looked around the room and saw her tormentor gone.

"He left, probably shagging Dru and getting his jolies by torturing her.He won't be gone long, but then I guess you had first hand experience of that" he chuckled.

"You're a pig ,Spike"

The silence stretched out between them, both taking the furthest corner from each other.Buffy curled in the foetal position to cover herself while Spike stretched out, from his place on the bed, he had a nice view of her ass. Always one to appreciate the finer things,Spike found himself unable to resist looking.He hit his head against the wall three times to break his focus,making Buffy look over at him. He really didn't want to have the slayers toned and incredibly hot body making appearances in his dreams.Spike growled at her , forcing Buffy to look away from him.Once he felt that he was calmed down, he realized that the slayer was crying.

Buffy felt totally helpless.Angelus had captured her and had incapacitated all of her friends and allies. She was utterly alone.No, not alone, because Angelus had seen fit to chain her to her worst fear,Spike. This was not going to end well for her.Either vampire would kill her, of that she was certain.With that realization,Buffy broke down.She drew her knee's up to her chest,wrapped her arms around them and buried her head in her knee's while she wept.She was pulled from her own grief and pity when she felt the cool hand rest on her bicep and then rub it in an act of support,Buffy looked up quickly and brushed her blond locks from her wet and clammy face,

"Don't cry pet,please."

Buffy let out a small chuckle, "Don't cry? Are you joking? What part of his evil plan are you not getting?Because I can tell you now that he does mean whatever it is he has planned and that it won't be pleasant for either of us.At least you're family,Angelus might cut you some slack"

Spike laughed " I bloody doubt that love.Me and him haven't seen eye to eye in ...well forever.Since I was turned Angelus has done everything in his power to show me how worthless I am and how low his opinion of me is"

Buffy frowned . "Is that why you decided to help me stop him and Acathla?" Spike meerly nodded.His gaze fell on the door and he tilted his head to listen. "Bollocks".

"What is it?"

"He's on his way back now." With no more of an explanation, Spike launched himself at Buffy, growling as he flattened her to the mattress. Buffy braced her hands against his chest as she tried to push him off of her.Spike buried his face in her neck and revelled in the increase of her heart rate.If he could hear it then so could Angelus.It would help to convince the wanker that they were struggling.The first lock was unlatched and Spike whispered to her low enough that Angelus wouldn't hear , " Go with me on this, I won't hurt you Buffy, not intentionally.We have to work together to get out of this ,but it has to be convincing." The second latch was unbolted . "He's no fool Buffy , can you do it? Can you handle what will happen here?"

Buffy's mind rushed to keep up and finally after a brief silence she nodded against Spikes cheek.It wasn't that she trusted him.For all she knew this was all part of an elaborate hoax .But what choice did she have?

"Good girl" , he whispered just before Buffy felt the sting of his fangs in her neck.


	2. Chapter 2 Bleed

A/N:- Thank you so much for the reviews , ascil27 , WhiteInfinity and JeMs7. I'm glad that you're all enjoying the story so far. Chapter two is where Angelus starts to get his own back .Please be aware that there is torture in this chapter and is NC17. Let me know what ya think! Thanks again.

Chapter Two. Bleed.

Buffy was aware of three things, the feel of his fangs in her neck , the sensations that Spike was causing with his slow pulls of her blood and the reaction that his body had to it too. Spike pressed his erection down against her thigh,even as she struggled to push him off.

"Don't do this , please ..." she asked him. He answered with a growl and then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her further into his embrace. With her head turned while he drank, Buffy saw the door open and Angelus enter.

"Now isn't this interesting" he chuckled ."I leave and find that you two aren't wasting any time in getting ... acquainted". His nostrils flared,taking in the scent of arousal coming from both of his captives. Angelus snarled and took wide strides to reach the bed, extending one arm and grasping Spikes hair.He pulled him off of Buffy and threw him against the wall."I didn't give you permission to touch her!" he yelled as he shifted into his game face.

Spike growled at Angelus and looked over at Buffy , then back at his tormentor .Without further hesitation he snarled out "She's mine". Angelus stared at his disobedient childe and reigned in his anger, "You really are a fool if you think that will protect her from me,Spike" he spat ,"I'm not the one she is in danger from ... O.k, she is , but I don't have to touch her to hurt her" he smiled viciously. "I have you to do that" .

Spikes eyes widened and settled back on the slayer. Buffy still laid on her back, her arms covering her intimate parts to maintain some modesty. Angelus leaned over her and pulled her head to the side so that he could inspect the bite that Spike had inflicted on her.The wound was neat and her slayer healing was working fast to close it. He shook his head .

"Claimed a slayer,really Spike, you don't do things by halves ,do you? What if I let you both go, hmm? You know she hates you , would probably drive a stake through you for daring to touch her,even now." Angelus sat back down in his seat and stared at the two of them. "She's still pining after Angel , still hoping that I miraculously regain my pesky soul and become that limp wristed shadow of hers"

"You're wrong " Buffy growled out as she sat up " I got over you the second you started to kill and hurt my friends".Angelus lost his smile and stiffened his jaw. He stood up and bent over, dragging a large hold all out from under the table.He lifted it up and began to unpack it. Both Buffy and Spikes eyes widened in fear as they saw the instruments that Angelus now laid out on the table.

Spike crawled across the bed and instinctively placed himself in front of the slayer. Angelus pushed the now empty hold all back under the table.He turned , in his hand was a whip, which he pulled through his free hand ,enjoying the feel of the cool leather against his skin.

"Lets get the party started, shall we?" he wasn't expecting an answer.He drew the long whip back and flicked his wrist, the sound of the leather biting at skin made him shudder in ecstasy,the cries of pain were enough to remind him of what he had missed for so long.It was euphoric.

"How I have missed that " he said cheerfully, "Now ,this is how the game works " he let the whip crack again, catching both Buffy and Spike at the same time.Their joint cries were like music to his ears. " I tell you what to do , you do it.If you don't,I get friendly with a few toys that I haven't used in quite a while.I have to say that I hope you don't do as I tell you,I really want to use them."

Spike knew what Angelus was capable of and a shiver of fear ran down his spine.His eyes fell onto the table and the array of devices and weapons that were laid out according to size. Angelus stood in front of the table, his back to the bed and now blocking Spikes view, deciding which of his toys he would use next. No, not him, Spike. He picked up the scalpel and turned back to the bed. He approached slowly and then threw the scalpel towards Spike."Slice her legs and arms " .

Buffy's eyes met Spikes, his apology was held in his blue depths as he picked up the blade with shaky hands. She tried to curl up so that most of her arms and legs were hidden, but it did no good.Neither did her mantra of pleas.Angelus ordered her to lie down, when she refused,he cracked the whip at her,catching her across her shoulders and face. Her cries echoed through the dark room until they became sobs. Against her will ,Buffy stretched her body and laid down, giving Spike access to do as he had been told. She hissed as the first cut was made but she didn't feel the rest. Her mind shut out the others and the pain associated with them. Buffy focussed on the blue haze of apologetic eyes that belonged to vampire that was inflicting her pain.

Once her arms and legs were covered in a criss cross pattern of neat cuts and Angelus was satisfied, he told Spike to throw the scalpel to the floor. Spike complied and sat waiting for his next command.Blood wept from her cuts making her look like an abstract painting, enticing the vampires and heating their desire for it. Spike licked his lips through his fangs and watched as a droplet fell to the white sheet. Angelus was in game face too, but held himself back, knowing that his prize would be her end, soon but not now.He had too much planned for it to end now.

"You want to feed from her don't you Spike? You want her blood to quench your thirst and fill your veins." Spikes eyes flickered over her body and then to Angelus. He nodded and wet his lips with his tongue. "Fine, clean her cuts . I'll be back in a while, make sure she is ready for my return, oh and Spike?" he paused until Spike looked up at him , "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone ". Spike saw where Angelus' gaze fell to and knew that he meant the claim.

Spike took a leg in his hands and held it up to his mouth, he registered the locks being set in place as he made the first pass of his tongue on the first cut. He moaned low in his throat ,as Buffy hissed when his cool tongue lathed the angered skin.Spike looked at her with the same saddened eyes. "This should help pet,stop the bleeding and help with the pain." Buffy nodded and watched as his tongue snaked down to catch a stray drop of blood. Her eyes closed at the almost pornographic way he lathed her cuts.So lost in the sensations was she,that she was oblivious to the small moans and gasps that she was making.

His mouth latched on to a cut just behind her knee ,her sex pulsed ,she needed that sinful mouth to just ...

'He's an evil, soulless vampire that would drain you dry in a heartbeat. Pull yourself together and work out how you can escape. Stop getting off on this!' she told herself. It didn't help when she looked up and saw the knowing grin he now wore. 'Damn sexy vampire. Fuck!'

He could smell her arousal as he made his way slowly up her leg.It grew stronger and was clouding his mind, she smelt utterly delicious.Blood and sex ,he couldn't help himself ,the slayers blood was intoxicating and was fueling his libido.He tended to the cuts on her thighs and had to close his eyes now as the view of her pussy was making it hard for him to resist and he knew that she would rather stake him than have him buried between her legs.

His tongue ,his lips, so close to where she needed him to be.Buffy squirmed as his mouth followed a trail of blood that was flowing into the crease of her hip.Her back arched as he slowly drank it down and followed it with his tongue and her hand fell to his head ,toying with the loose curls.He stopped and looked up at her. God she looked so ... Words failed him,she was flushed with arousal, her eyes were hooded and her bottom lip was swollen where she had been biting on it.She needed release , he knew, it was whether she would let him give her it or not.Would it be worth the risk? He didn't think so,as turned on as she was, she hadn't given him any clear signs that she would accept his advances. Come to think of it ,why would he do that anyway? He was an evil vampire and watching her spontaneously explode from sexual frustration would be so satisfying.

He made his way up her body and kept his mind on getting free of Angelus and then offing the slayer so that he wasn't tempted.He had cleaned most of the cuts by now and was lying over her, the last of the cuts was the whip lash that laid across her face. He pointed to her forehead and with a choked voice whispered to her ,"That looks nasty.If I clean it,it shouldn't scar "

Buffy nodded her permission and laid still as Spike worked his tongue along the deep welt on her forehead and then start on her cheek.Now that she was cleaned up and had started healing,thanks to his saliva and her own enhanced healing ,Spike went to pull away.She held his arms as he hovered over her and they stared at each other .Finally Buffy gained her power of speech. "Thank you "

Spike smiled shyly,not used to having anyones gratitude ."S'fine slayer, not like I had a choice ,is it?" Buffy shook her head. " Any idea's how we can get away yet?" he asked.

"Can you see where the chains are bolted?" she replied. Spike rose off of her and she instantly missed his cool body against hers.He pulled the chain until it was taut and then looked to where it disappeared under the bed.Spike ran his hand down the chain and felt the large bolt that nailed it to the floor.He turned to Buffy and smirked.The idiot had bolted them down to wooden floorboards.No doubt the chains were strong and yes,it would probably take a while to weaken the wood,but between them, they had the strength.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

"Bolted to the floor."

Buffy sighed and sank back on the mattress, forgetting to cover herself up.What was the point? The vampire she loathed had already seen and licked every part of her anatomy anyway, what was the point of being modest now? "Great,just great"

Spike shook his head at how defeated she looked."You don't get it do you?"She looked up at him, inquisitively and raised a brow. "The floor... it's wood.Between us we can get it loose,if we pull hard enough"

Buffy smiled.She crawled to his side and gathered her chain in her hands and pulled .Seeing her trying made Spike start pulling at his chain.Unfortunately ,Buffy had been weakened by her blood loss whereas Spike had been charged by his intake of slayers blood.He pulled again and Buffy ended up falling forward and hitting her shoulder on the wall.

"This isn't going to work" she said "I'm too weak"

"Bugger" Spike growled as he threw his chain back down and slumped against the wall.

"I'm tired" she mumbled with a sigh.

"Go to sleep then,best try now before the wanker comes back for round two."

Buffy settled herself down and curled away from Spike.Her slayer sense told her that it was too dangerous, having a master vampire so close while she slept, but her body was exhausted and refused to stay alert."I'll stay awake in case he comes back" was the last thing she heard before she succumbed to her bodies needs.


	3. Chapter 3 Time To Pay

A/N:- Thank you all for the supportive and encouraging reviews.It means a lot that you have taken to this story and have taken the time to let me know your views. I hope you continue!

Warning :- Angelus steps up his reign of terror on his captives.Contains torture and explicit sex.Very NC17 from here.

Chapter Three. Time To Pay.

Angelus sat in the chair opposite the bed and waited.His patience was starting to wear thin, it had been three hours since he had come back in the room and found them both asleep.That was only part of what angered him.What made it worse was that they were 'snuggling' and there was the strong perfume of her arousal in the room.

Spike had curled himself around the slayer .His arms held her to his chest, his legs had wrapped around hers and she had her head on his chest.Buffy's arms were folded up between them and she had a smile on her face.Every now and then she would sigh out his name.'They are going to pay for this!' he thought as he continued to watch them sleep.He growled as they moved in their sleep,Buffy now laid across Spikes chest her hand reached up and buried itself in the peroxide curls.Spikes arms held her tightly,one on her ass and the other on her back, a soft purr rumbled through his chest.

Enough was enough,Angelus could take no more.With anger and rage fueling him, he picked up a vial of holy water and threw it at the wall above Spikes sleeping body.The holy water rained down on him, he instantly woke and morphed into his demon.His growls and snarls were blood curdling.Buffy shot up and looked to see what was happening and immediately put her hands up to cover her face in a defensive pose.She looked over at Spike and saw the smoke rising off of his face,chest and legs.The blisters wasted no time in forming. Spike roared his fury at Angelus even as the elder vampire picked up the whip and brandished it ready to attack them.Buffy dropped her hands away from her face and moved in front of Spike.

"Leave him alone" she said through gritted teeth.Her stance was solid.Angelus moved closer."You dare to protect him, from me?"

Buffy looked over her shoulder and saw the injuries that marred Spikes torso and face and grimaced."Yeah... Yeah I am"she replied boldly.

"Fine, if that is what you plan to do then you will take not just your punishment , but his too. I really hope you're strong enough." Without warning ,the whip cracked and struck home. Buffy winced against the painful blow and readied herself for the next.

She laid beaten and bloody beside Spike.Never before had anyone taken a beating for him.As a young and inexperienced vampire, Spike had been arrogant and rash, earning himself beating after beating at the hands of Angelus.Not once had Drusilla protected him.But now, this small girl with the power to maim and kill his kind , had stood firm against the creature she had loved to protect him. Spike felt a little more of the hatred he had for her disappear and respect take it's place.

His burns were healing fast,due to the slayer blood that still coursed through him.She on the other hand ,was still bleeding from some of the cuts and welts made by the whip and scalpel. Her strength was almost gone now, he knew it.The slayer needed to feed so that she could heal and regain the strength she had lost.Angelus sat admiring his latest bout of cruelty and watched the slayer as she fell into unconsciousness.

"That's her taken care of" he stated .Spikes eyes bore into Angelus' with a hatred he had never felt before. "Now you".

Spike looked down at the unconscious form beside him and then back to the angry vampire that approached. She had taken the beating for nothing. His hand raised to protect himself but it did no good.An hour later and he laid beaten,battered and bruised too.His chest was charred from holy water being poured onto him and he had crucifixes burned into his skin. Blackness enveloped him and dragged him into a deep regenerative sleep.

Buffy became aware of all her injuries as she woke the following morning, if it was indeed morning, she had no way of knowing.She hissed out her agony as she tried to sit up and looked around to make sure that Angelus wasn't sat waiting. The room was empty except for the chair and table, all of the weapons were gone too. For the first time since Angelus had captured her, Buffy breathed a sigh of relief.Beside the bed stood an old metal table that had been anchored to the floor in much the same way as their chains.On it was a platter of bread and cheeses, some fruit and a selection of chocolate bars.Buffy was past hunger, ravenous for the food that had been supplied.' Angelus remembered all of my favorites' she thought as she tore some bread and placed a lump of cheese on it. It was good, better than good, she moaned her pleasure with every mouthful, waking the vampire that laid next to her.

"Don't suppose the git left anything on that there table for me, did he?" Buffy swallowed hard and refilled her mouth while shaking her head.She took the platter off of the table and offered Spike some of her food."No thanks pet,not my taste at all.You eat up though ." Buffy shrugged and carried on eating until all that was left were crumbs and an apple that looked a little old.She laid back and enjoyed the buzz that coursed through her entire system.Slayer strength and healing kicked in and she felt more like her old self again. She rested her head against the wall and spoke "You can take some of my blood if you like,I'm feeling one hundred per cent better now ,and I'm sure you need it .How can we beat Angelus if you're weak?"

"Not feeding off you now pet,I'll be alright for a while yet" he put his arm over his eyes to cover the lie he had just told her,not that she bought it for a second."It's okay, honestly.I trust you not to take too much". Spike rose up and held her shoulders tightly,anger was burning in his blue orbs, amber flames flickered around the edges as he growled at her. "Don't know what you're saying Buffy.I'm dangerous, just as bloody dangerous as that arrogant wanker out there.You can't trust me...I'm evil and I can tear your throat out if I lost control."

Her hand came up and rested against his cheek, her fingers slowly stroked the soft skin below them, "I don't care and you're wrong.I don't think you could hurt me now and I trust you,Spike.You could have lost control before now, when you were cleaning my cuts ,but you didn't"

"Buffy", he tore his face away from her touch and tried hard to resist.She made it even harder when the foolish slayer re-opened a cut that ran across her shoulder.His demon came to the fore and gold eyes instantly shot to the cut and the blood that ran down to her breast.He growled low in his throat and licked his fangs."Buffy " he whispered

"I trust you Spike" she said but still felt her heart quicken in her chest.His eyes narrowed and he frowned,the last of his reserve failing fast.With a speed that took her by surprise, he barreled her over,settled between her legs and held her to him.His tongue lathed the cut and then traveled to the bite he had given her when they first arrived.She felt a tingling sensation shoot through her and settle in her womb.His fangs scrapped at his mark and teased the vein below it until it was raised and full.He gently lowered them and slid them into her neck, biting through the vein and drawing her precious blood into his mouth.

His cock hardened the second his body knew that this wasn't just normal blood.He rubbed himself against her as he took his second pull and snarled when Buffy tried to move.His hand slid around her neck and held her still.The heat from her pussy made it hard for him to control himself, Spike wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep within her.To take her and make her his in more than just blood.His cock struck her clit and she gasped.Her body begged for more, making itself go against her mind.She felt a new flood of moisture leak from between her folds and knew that he knew too.The third pull of blood and Spike slammed his cock against her again, this time angling his cock so that the tip brushed from the bottom of her slit, to the top.Her head thrashed and she stifled a moan.

"Let me" he growled ", his thrusts continued as he fed.Buffy was so close, her body shook ,her pussy walls were tight and she needed him.Needed to feel his cool hard cock inside to quench the heat that was burning her from the inside.Buffy started moving her hips in time with his thrusts, but still refused to let him sheath his cock inside her.He growled and bit deeper ,making her yell out his name.As his fangs settled deeper within her , he moved and rested the tip of his cock to her opening.

"Yes... god yes ... show me.." She whimpered.

Spike froze, disbelief clouded his mind before clarity came back and he realized that she, the slayer , had granted him the one other thing he needed now.He drew back and looked down at her.His tongue lapped at the blood that coated his lips and then he crashed back down to her.His lips sought hers and devoured her, his hands found her hips and drew them up to meet his and he thrust forward, sheathing himself inside her wetness.

His thrusts were slow and shallow at first.He knew that she had only had sex once and that had been with Angel. He doubted that idiot had broken her in properly and was determined not to hurt her. Spike didn't want to ruin the gift she had given him, one of the many since they had been trapped here together.Her eager hands clutched at his back and ass , her nails dug deep into his flesh as he built up the rhythm and pace.

He was huge, it hurt as he thrust into her the first time.Her pussy was stretched to it's limits and yet it felt so good.To have these feelings and sensations flood her body mind and soul after the torture ,felt amazing.Spikes cool lips pressed against her heated ones and they lost themselves in each others kisses and taste.She could taste her blood, salty with a metallic tang , but was not put off, if anything it made her hunger for it.His hand let go of her neck and made it's way down her body.He teased her nipple before he reached his goal.His fingers probed at her folds, seeking the swollen bundle of nerves .With each caress ,Buffy moaned louder , making him harder and his thrusts harder too.He felt the telltale fluttering of her pussy and leaned up.He pulled her legs up and over his arms,pushing the chains away and started to pump into her harder than before.The sound of his flesh hitting hers mingled into her cries for release.The force of his cock hitting her cervix was bruising , yet she didn't care.She needed to come, she needed to feel him come inside of her.Her fingers found her clit and she started to rub at it while Spike continued to fuck her.He watched as she played ,getting even more turned on until he couldn't hold back any longer.Buffy screamed as she came, her pussy grew impossibly tight, the spasms milked his cock for all he had and finally, Spike came with a roar.He fell forwards and latched his teeth back into his mark and drank, prolonging their orgasms.His voice shook from the most powerful orgasm of his life, "Mine".

Buffy lay still, panting out the last of her orgasm.Spike closed the wound and stayed still, his cock still inside her.Her hands fell from his back and she laid still, not knowing what to say or do next.With Angel she had fallen asleep and had woken the following morning to find him gone,what was the normal ettiquette after sex? Did it apply here?She felt his cock slip from her even though he was still hard.She glanced at where he now laid, on his side, looking straight at her.

'Oh god... What have I done?' They each thought.

Angelus rolled off of Dru and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.His unstable childe sat up and draped herself over his shoulder, her hands hovered over his chest and shook ,as if getting her hands close to his chest would burn them to cinder and ashes." Spark still burns you, charring your heart , will take my William too". Angelus shrugged her off , Dru fell onto the bed and rolled onto her back laughing. "He's such a bad dog ,my Spike, taken what's Daddy's and you won't get it back".

Sometimes Dru really knew how to push her luck with him and Angelus turned fast,pulling her up to his height by her hair."Shut up Dru.You know nothing... Just nonsense and lies".

Dru shook her despite the pain as he held fists of her hair still "Miss Edith knows it to be true.She whispers to me ,soon she will shout".

"Give me a break Dru... Cover yourself up". His eyes wandered over her body,taking in each of the bites and injuries that he had inflicted on her.Each one had been given with the slayer in mind.He would get to paint the slayers body with her blood and bruises but for now, he was getting his fill of Dru again and he looked forward to breaking the slayer with Spikes help. As he shrugged on his favored black silk shirt he called for his most loyal minion. Milton knocked before entering the bedroom and cast eyes Dru's way as he waited for his master to give him his instructions.

"Don't look at her boy, just give me a report on what our 'guests' have been up to".

Milton risked one more glance at Dru before he answered , "The slayer ate the food you asked for sir." He paused, hoping that Angelus would be satisfied and not push for more. He wasn't that lucky. "And?" Angelus barked.

"And , it appears the slayer offered Spike her blood", Milton answered.Angelus growled loudly and threw a vase that sat on the table beside him. "She what? Allowed that pathetic excuse of a childe to feed from her?"

"Y..yes sir..." Milton stammered , his sires anger was expected and now that he was irate,Milton just wanted to retreat as far from Angelus as possible.Again, Milton wasn't lucky as Angelus grabbed the boy around the back of the neck with a grip that could shatter vertebrae."And all of you just sat and watched? Did they do anything else?" Angelus knew the effect of slayer blood, it aphrodisiac properties had been cataloged by many a vampire and Spike had had first hand experience of it before.Angelus had to listen to Spike fuck Dru for days after he had killed his Chinese slayer during the Boxer Rebellion.Having Darla had not helped,his return to her with his soul intact had been tentative at best.Darla was suspicious of him and had seen fit to test him that night with a baby.One he had failed,it disgusted him at just how weak he had appeared to them at that time.It secured Spikes future as a master vampire too.Angelus was livid and decided that he needed a vicious kill and then a visit to his childe and the slayer.

"Go, before I take my ire out on you.Inform me of any new developments when I return from my hunt". Angelus opened the bedroom door and left it open for Milton to follow him.As the exited the room, a female vampire went in so that she could tend to her mistresses wounds.

In the cellar, Buffy rolled to face Spike.There were questions she had that needed answering before they escaped.With the bond that was forming between them, she would hate to get away ,only to have to stake Spike.She had lost Angel, she didn't want to loose him too.Which scared her more than anything. How had three days made such a difference to how she viewed him?

"If we get away from here,what will you do?"

Spike reached a hand up to stroke her face but decided against it.Reassuring her with his touch while telling her that he intended to drag Dru away from the poof and then run as far from Sunnydale as possible, would just be so... "You're going to leave aren't you?" she interrupted. Spike sighed deeply ,"Yeah, yeah I am ".

"Oh", Buffy couldn't help the disappointed tone that she had to her voice. "Will you be taking Drusilla with you,when you go?"

"Probably, though I doubt she'll want to at first.I'll tie her up, torture her a bit and then she'll see that I'm just as much of a bad ass vamp as her precious 'Daddy'." Buffy frowned and swallowed hard."But you're not like 'him', you're different.You could have killed me regardless of what he said, but you haven't"

"Keep making me out to be soft and I will" he replied. "I'm only keeping you alive cause I need you. Need your blood and need you to help get us out of here. Once we're free all truces are over and you are fair game again"

She looked down at the mattress, now stained with their blood, and fought to hold back her tears.How could she be so gullible? Surely she must have known that Spike would be this way?Her anger at feeling used ,rose in her."Then I'll stake you, fair game , right?"

"Right".

"Right", she agreed again, yet it lacked conviction.

Uncomfortable silence engulfed the two of them, leaving them to think past the escape.Would she stake him? Could she now? Could he kill her? Ever?They were drawn from their thoughts by the sound of the locks opening.A feeling of dread came over them as the door opened to reveal Angelus.

"Looks as though you have healed sufficiently, so, what do I do about the two of you?"

A pause

"It was drawn to my attention that you have been getting a little more friendly than I gave you credit for." Angelus stalked over to the bed and pulled Buffy's head to the side, revealing Spikes fresh bite mark. His breathing increased and his jaw clenched ."Seems Spike has a slayer fetish, and you, Buffy, can't help yourself either.If I had known that you had a thing for vampire cock then maybe I would have kept you upstairs with me, for me."

"Leave her alone you impotent prick" Spike spat.Angelus smirked at Spikes defiance and stroked over Spikes claim mark. Spike knew what he was about to do and he struggled against his chains."Don't do it to her ,you wanker"

Angelus laughed as he lowered his head to her neck and bit down.Buffy screamed loudly and tried to free herself from Angelus' clutches.It only made him bite deeper and cause her more pain.She had never known pain like it before, it was physical ,mental and emotional all at once .Spike felt the emotional pull and her pain,it lessened as Angelus pulled mouthfuls of her blood into his mouth.He released her and wiped her blood from his lips."She is still mine Spike, I suggest you remember that.Try and claim her again and I'll see to it that your fangs are pulled out from the root".Angelus walked back to his chair and crossed his legs and simply stared at them.He narrowed his eyes after a while and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.

"Now, since Spike saw fit to help himself and touch what is mine, I have to assert my authority on the two of you".As soon as he had started to talk, Spike knew what he was going to do and it bought back memories from his fledgling years, memories he tried had to suppress. Would he really do it in front of Buffy, to Buffy as well? Spike knew the answer and it made him back up against the wall.

"I will not have you two fornicating when my minions can hear you.It makes me look foolish and I can't have that.I have a certain image to maintain and they won't see me as their master if you keep disobeying me without severe punishment."

Spike swallowed hard and caught Buffy's worried gaze. She was right to worry. Angelus was about to rape and dominate them both. There wasn't a thing they could do to stop him.

Angelus stood and started to undress. Once naked, he walked to the table and picked up his bag of tricks and removed a ring,which he put on.He turned to face them with an evil smirk upon his face."Now, let's have some fun my way for a change".


	4. Chapter 4 Tables Turn

A/N :- This chapter was hard for me to write and is very NC17.It contains very graphic sex scenes and torture etc.Please remember that Angelus was meant to be the most evil of vampires and that is how I have portrayed him.As always ,thank you for the reviews,they mean a lot to me.

Chapter Four. Tables Turn.

"Now let's have some fun my way for a change" Angelus said as he walked to the bed. He grabbed Spike by the hair and pulled him forwards. "Tell me Spike" he spat , "Does her quim taste as good as her blood?" When Spike refused to answer, Angelus threw him backwards and backhanded his face, making his lip bleed."I can't stand insolence boy, answer me!"

"Yes" Spike replied through gritted teeth .Angelus narrowed his eyes, "Not that I intend to get my mouth near it, it's defiled by you,now clean her up."

Buffy watched as Angelus threw a cloth onto the bed and fetched a bowl from his table.He placed the bowl beside the bed and indicated to it."Use that and make sure the cloth is wet". Spikes face told Buffy all she needed to know.Angelus had put holy water in the bowl."Don't do this to him, please, please", she couldn't hold back the tears that leaked from her eyes, "It was me, I made him do it to me, if you have to punish anyone, punish me, please"

Angelus laughed, he actually laughed at her. "Oh Buffy , sweet Buffy.You really don't get it do you? There is no him or you... only who is first and second." Angelus smelt the salt of her tears and growled, "You cry for him , tell me ,will you cry when he's dust by your stake?"

"Leave her alone,Angelus.I'll do it, just leave Buffy alone". Spike stretched his shaking hand out and sucked in an unneeded breath as his hand pushed the cloth into the holy water.Smoke rose and his skin sizzled as the water hit his flesh.He hissed and as the water burned further into his fingers, he yelled out against the pain.He let out the breath he had held and bought the cloth down to Buffy's pussy.The smell of bunt flesh made her gag and she tensed against the cold cloth as Spike laid it against her. Her tears still fell as Spike set his jaw and did as Angelus had ordered him to.

Once Angelus was satisfied that Spike had done a good job, it was Buffy's turn. "Suck his cock until he no longer has your scent on it". Buffy's mouth opened to protest but thought better of it. It was disgusting, the way Angelus had worded it , but it could have been so much worse. She looked down at Spikes flacid cock and swallowed . She had already seen how the thought of her doing it effected Angelus, he was hard, his erection jutting proudly from his body. She really wished Angelus had asked her to suck his cock instead, so that she could bite his off. She settled between Spikes thighs and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry" she mouthed, before sweeping her hair back and licking the head.Angelus sat beside them and grabbed her hair tightly with one hand. The other was wrapped around the base of his own cock.

Spike felt the heat from her tongue caress him to hardness before her lips engulfed the head.Slowly she took more of his huge member in and used her tongue to stimulate him. Spike glanced sideways and saw the look of lust and revenge in the elder vampires eyes. He closed his eyes and focussed on Buffy and her ministrations. Spike tried to remain quiet, to not let Angelus know how much he was enjoying the blow job he was receiving,but when Buffy took him all the way in and swallowed around the head, he couldn't hold back. His gasps angered Angelus and he wrenched her head from Spikes cock to prevent him from coming. He sneered at Spike as he forced Buffy down and then forced his cock into her mouth.He knelt up, still clutching her head in his hands and thrust deep into her mouth.Buffy fought for air between each thrust. It was harder to do as he approached completion and when he finally came, he held her head on his cock so that she had no choice but to swallow. He dragged the ring across her cheek and marked her with a cross.The hidden spike on it cut deep and she hissed as her tears ran into the wound.

Despite his fury and disgust at Angelus, Spike was turned on , already close to coming from having Buffy's mouth work his cock to the point of exploding. When Angelus growled out his release, Spike came too. His cold seed coated his cock, balls and stomach. Angelus ran his finger through the fluid and up Spikes still rigid member, it twitched from the contact. Angelus ran his hand through Spike come and then held the coated finger up , "Lick it clean, bitch". Spikes eyes shot back to Buffy and watched as the tip of her tongue took some of his come from the proffered finger. She closed her eyes as she swallowed and surprised both vampires by taking the finger deep into her mouth and enjoying the taste. There was something about his flavor, something deep and profound. Buffy shuddered and then pushed whatever it was to the back of her mind until later, if she survived that is. The sight made both vampires harder than ever."Clean him up" Angelus barked as he threw her into Spikes lap.Without thinking, Spikes hands came up to catch her and he cried out drawing forth his demon. Yellow eyes watched as the slayer moved down his body, lapping up his spendings as she did. Buffy felt her womb pulse with need and a flood of moisture pool between her thighs at the sight of Spikes demon.His low rumbling snarl felt as though it was echoed through her being and settled on her clit.She panted as she ran her tongue over his balls and up the length of his cock.As her mouth engulfed him ,Angelus moved behind her and spread her secretions over her quim and ass. Buffy paused momentarily ,waiting to see what he planned to do.Angelus stretched the length of her back and forced her to take Spike back into her mouth.Slowly she moved her mouth and tongue to bring Spike as much pleasure as she could.Angelus nudged at her opening once and then thrust deep into her.Buffy cried out, his invasion was forceful bu and caused her pain.Only the fact that Angelus was the one that pounding into her and not Spike , that prevented her from enjoying any of it.The cock she desperately wanted was currently in her mouth.

Angelus pulled out and got off the bed.Spike watched as he opened a drawer in the table and pulled out some toys.He returned to the bed and his last position.Again, he used her juices to lubricate her ass.This time though, Angelus filled her quim with a warm rubber cock.It stretched her further than he had and the vibrations felt so good.As she became used to it's girth and length,Angelus poised himself at her virgin hole.With no thought and feeling, he plunged deep into her ass, making her scream out. Spike scented her blood and growled at his elder.

"Whats the matter ,Willy? Did you fancy this for yourself?" Angelus laughed, his hand came down hard on her bare ass cheek, causing her to gasp.She had never felt such conflicting sensations before.The rubber cock inside her pussy felt so good it was verging on sinful and yet she felt pain as Angelus fucked her ass without reprieve.Her body was her enemy as she felt the first flutterings of orgasm.Her eyes remained locked with Spikes as she pictured him behind her, slowly fucking her.Her mouth worked his cock harder as she drew closer to release, taking him deeper into her throat and swallowing around the head in time with the pulse of her womb.Her pussy tightened around the vibrator and Angelus' member and at the same moment, they all came, Angelus roared and fell forwards,making Buffy take Spikes cock even deeper than before.Spikes hips thrust up and his come shot from his cock and down her throat.All three collapsed, gasping for breath .

Spike smirked inwardly, if this was their punishment for having sex without his permission, then he and Buffy would have to do it a lot more.

Angelus rose up, resting on his elbows and looked at the other occupants lying on the bed. That had been the best fuck of his life yet he knew it could be better. With weak legs , he got up and pulled Buffy onto all fours again, and motioned for Spike to turn around and lie beneath Buffy. He complied and watched as Angelus forced his semi hard cock back into her soaked core.Again , he pushed Buffy's head down to take Spike back into her mouth. Spike knew what he wanted him to do. Without pause, Spike nuzzled the slayers quim and lapped at the fluid there. Her clit was hard and distended and he worried it with his teeth and tongue, making her cry out for more.His tongue slipped further back and he sucked at her entrance and licked Angelus' cock as it pumped in and out, getting as much of her come from his cock as he could, as well as pleasing his sire.Angelus let out a loud groan of pleasure and quickened his pace.Spike knew it wasn't going to be long before Angelus shot his load if he carried on. Hoping that it would end afterwards,Spike worked Buffy's clit and Angelus cock mercilessly.He drew his demon to the fore and sliced at her clitoris and lips,lapping up the mix of fluids . Buffy shuddered and her legs shook from the build up of an intense orgasm, her mouth and hands were making short work of Spikes cock and he too, was shaking as his orgasm built up momentum.Angelus withdrew his cock and aimed lower, forcing it into Spikes mouth as he come, his hand clasped his head still as he pumped out the last of his spendings. As soon as he was done, he pulled Buffy away and left the two of them high and dry. He denied them the release that he had gotten.

He reached down and picked something up from under the bed. He moved over Spike with a speed that surprised Buffy and bit his neck and claimed him.He then retrieved a small bottle and unscrewed the cap. The smell was pungent and sickly sweet, it reminded Buffy of marzipan, she wondered what it was and how was Angelus going to use it? What did it do? Was it a poison?.

"This is a hormone",Angelus said as if he could read her mind , "It effects vampires and humans in much the same way.It's highly addictive and renders the addict helpless to whoever has it. It's side effects on slayers is unknown, but to vampires, it releases their demons and suppresses the humanity in them."

Buffy sneered at Angelus ,"Most vamps , like you, don't have any humanity in them".

Angelus shook his head and smirked, "That's not true, if I had no humanity in me you would be torn apart and bled to death by now, and I certainly wouldn't have fucked you so sweetly.But now it's time for you both to be punished correctly.No more playing ." Angelus stood up and placed a drop on his finger . "Oh, and it doesn't need to be taken orally, one drop on your skin near your heart and it's done". He rubbed his finger around Buffy's nipple and smiled before repeating the action on Spike.He then recapped the bottle and sat back down in his chair. This was going to be priceless and unmissable. He only hoped that Spike took his time to slaughter Buffy.

Angelus had overlooked one detail in his quest for revenge, his own response.As he sat and waited for them to become drugged, the hormone worked it's way through his system.If only he had listened to his own speech.

Buffy panted as the effects took over her body and mind.She laid still in a hope that it would prevent her from throwing up.Her head pounded and she could feel a burning sensation building up in her gut. Whatever Angelus had done , it was working. She felt lighter somehow, like a weight had been lifted from her soul ,yet she felt strong.Stronger than she had ever felt.Buffy laughed internally.Had Angelus unknowingly given her a drug that could help her escape? She looked across the room and straight at the vampire and she felt her anger grow.It consumed her being and she felt her face contort.Angelus lost the smile on his face and was now looking somewhat worried.Why though? She glanced across at Spike.

Angelus watched as they each went through the transformations, happy that it seemed to affect the slayer in a similar way to vampires.'This should be very interesting.I wonder what a slayers demon looks like?' Angelus would not have to wait long to find out.

Spike had felt the effects burn away his humanity and was now growling at her. He crouched up and leaned towards her,sniffing the air around her like a dog, he snarled and snapped his jaws at her, scenting another males scent on her angered him. She was his equal, magnificent , she had protected him from Angelus ,even after his failed attempt to do that with the claim. Trust Angelus to still want the chit as his.He hadn't been counting on that.He felt bonded to her though, somehow ,his demon had accepted her and saw her as a worthy mate.Maybe it was because of what had happened in this darkened room.His last thought was of killing Angelus and getting away from here,with the slayer.

Buffy tried to fight the effects of the drug but it was useless.It was almost as if Spike was calling to her demon.Each time he growled , she felt her demon grow stronger.Too weak to fight it, Buffy gave in and allowed the slayer within full reign.She only hoped that the drug wore off soon. Spike moved forward, his face was his demon, the human features that were normally still visible on a vampire in game face were gone.His nose was now that of a bat, small and yet wide across his cheeks, his lips curled up to meet the underside of his nose and his eyes were black with a hint of gold around the edges.Only the peroxide blond hair remained the same and told Buffy that it was him.His burnt hands were now elongated claws, which he tried to grab her with.

Her demon burst through her last will to hold back, scared that it would kill Spike. She was feral Buffy now and yet her thoughts still remained hers.She smiled ,flashing her tiny pointed teeth.Her gold flecked eyes roamed over the being in front of her and she growled.Spike answered her with a snarl and he came forward, his head sought out her neck as Buffy extended it for him.He roared as he smelt another demons mark there and Buffy whimpered.Spike held her still as his buried his head back into her neck and shoulder.His snarl was a warning to her, to keep still and to not fight him, she did .

His razor sharp, elongated fangs tore into Angelus' mark and he drank . He pulled her body closer to his,causing his fangs to bury deeper into her neck.She growled and scratched at his arms in a futile attempt to get away. He let out a loud possessive roar and lapped at his mark to seal it. Before he could back away or attack her, Buffy felt something primevil rise up in her and she reached out for Spike, holding him to her still and she breathed in the earthiness of his scent. She mewled and nestled her head against his shoulder. Spike clawed at her back to hold her to him, causing her back to bleed , he tilted his head and offered her access to his neck.Buffy focused on the mark that already marred his skin there and growled deeply.This was her mate, no other mark should be there.Without warning she bit down hard over Drusilla and Angelus' mark and obliterated them with her own, she drank deep, pulling on the skin to shred any last trace of the old wound. Spike cried out and tried to push the slayer off of him, his claws tore more of her flesh and she did the same.Finally Buffy let go and they fell to the mattress,Spike forced her onto her stomach and knelt behind her, he ran his hands over her back, smearing her blood all over and then he rubbed his hand through his. Spike took his cock into his hand and smeared their blood over it.Buffy arched her back up,raising her ass and snarled at him.His cold black eyes met hers and he plunged into her core, marking her insides with their joined blood, she was his. Buffy mewled her pleasure and pushed back against his cock as he fucked her wildly.His teeth scrapped down her back and he lapped at the blood that ran down in rivulets.He pulled her up against him and his tongue sought his mark.He caressed it and then bit down again, drawing another mouthful and then kissing her.He pushed her blood into her mouth and they swallowed .His roar echoed around the room as he shot his cold seed into her hot depths. Trembling limbs no longer held them upright and the fell back down on the bed.

Angelus was fighting the last effects of the drug himself and finally felt his restraint snap.He rushed forwards,his anger at Spike carrying him to the demon in question,and he attacked. Buffy rose up and caught the claws that was meant to rip into her mate.Angelus roared at her and raised his other fisted claw to beat her back.Spike caught it and the two captive demons sliced Angelus open,from breast to groin.They released their hold and let Angelus fall from the bed.He looked down at his wound and ran his clawed hand down it.He licked the blood from it and got to his feet.He leaped at the bed and landed heavily onto Spike.He clawed at his chest and neck, making the younger demon bleed severely.Buffy punched Angelus until he was dazed.Angelus retreated from the bed but still postured at them in a threatening way. Spike sat up and roared , his anger fueling the need to kill. He strained against the chains and roared again as he felt them give.Buffy tilted her head and watched her mate as he struggled to get free.She pulled against the chains too, and with a final growl, the chains broke, freeing them.

Before Angelus could escape, they leaped at him, taking him down to the floor .His head smashed against the concrete around a drainage grate.He felt dazed again and his struggles were in vain, as was his attempt to break free of Buffy and Spike. Buffy held him down whilst Spike beat upon his face and body,wearing down Angelus' strength. When Spike growled , Buffy did too and then , as one, they lowered themselves to Angelus' neck .

Angelus lay in a pool of his own blood.His neck wounds bled slower now and his other wounds had crusted over.His eyes watched helplessly as his attackers reveled in the bloodshed and violence.Their fucking was wild and passionate and yet it was gentle, unlike the coupling that had taken place before. Angelus still burned with his hatred and jealousy.He vowed to avenge all that they had done to him, if he made it out of this room alive.

Buffy stood and walked to where Angelus lay. The effects of the drug were wearing off and she could feel her demon withdrawing. Coherent thoughts broke through her haze and she looked over the broken body before her. She lowered her face to Angelus' neck and mock bit him, laughing as she saw him flinch away from her. Spike watched on as she moved over to the chair and table that Angelus had frequently sat in. Buffy checked the drawer and found nothing. She picked up the leather pants that Angelus was so keen to wear and rifled through the pockets,finally finding the object of her desires. She walked to Spike and unlocked his wrists and then handed him the key so he could return the favor.Once freed, they sat silently, both feeling the drug wearing off.Slowly Buffy's features smoothed out and became human again.She watched as Spike returned to his human guise and his blue eyes met hers.

A groan from across the room drew their attention .They looked at the fallen and prone figure and then stared at each other.Her voice, croaked at first from lack of use and from her growls, "We can't let him live".

"I know pet, can't say I'll miss the wanker personally." Spike walked to the bed and paused.The stains that marked the bed repulsed him and bought back the memories attached to each one.He reached out to the head board and snapped off a piece of wood. Hesitantly, he handed the rough stake to Buffy.Would she stake him too? Spike stood back and watched as the slayer stalked towards Angelus.She crouched beside the beaten and bloodied vampire and held the stake over his chest.Her hand shook violently as each act he had done against her,ran through her.

" What you did to me, to us, was worse than what we did to you.I only hope that there is justice in hell for you and that you suffer". Buffy plunged the stake through his ribcage and watched as her tormentor crumbled to ashes and dust. She fell back on her ass and dropped the stake.Tears fell as the relief set in.He was dead, Angelus was no longer able to hurt her or her friends. His soft voice broke through the silence. "Love, we best get going.Once Dru feels the link to Angelus fade, she'll come after us and we're not up for taking on her army of minions just yet.Let's get you home and get our strength back first".

Buffy looked up into his eyes and realized what he had said.Was he choosing her over his precious Dru? Did he mean what he said? "Do you mean ..." Spike took in a deep breath and exhaled, "Buffy, I'm yours , I don't know how or why, but I can't leave you now.Do you know what we did?"

"When?" she whispered.Tears ran down her cheeks as he declared his oath to her.

"Buffy, we mated.It's a vampire ritual performed during sex.They bite each other, normally over the sires mark and drink each others blood.The male will smear blood from them both onto his ... I smeared our blood on my cock before we ..."

"Before you fucked me, that's what you were going to say."

"Yes. Buffy, I'm sorry if it's not what you want,but it can only be undone by an elder of the same clan"

"Dru. Spike, if you want to go, if you want Dru to break the mating or whatever you call it,I'll understand." Even as she spoke the words ,she hoped that he wouldn't want it ,that he'd choose her over his insane sire.Her heart fell as he closed his eyes and sighed. Buffy bent down and picked up Angelus' leather pants and shirt.She shrugged on the black silk shirt and grimaced as his scent surrounded her.She held the leather pants out for Spike to wear.He growled low in his chest and pulled her to him.

"Even though I know he's dust, his scent on you angers me"

"I'm only wearing them so we can get out of here,once we go home I'll shower and then you can rub your scent all over me". Spike chuckled and licked at his mark on her neck, causing her to sigh and melt into him.Spike lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.His hard cock nudged at her entrance and she lowered herself onto him.Spike carried her to the chair and sat down, causing his cock to sink deeper into her.Buffy moaned at the connection and swiveled her hips,eliciting an appreciative purr from him.Spike leaned into her neck and sucked at his mark, making Buffy ride him faster,his hips rose and she thrust down onto his cock.

Sweat coated her skin, her nipples strained against the silk,sending more sensations rushing to her core.Spike held her around the waist and tilted her back while his other hand worked at her clit.Buffy was drowning in feelings that she had never felt before.She doubted that anyone but Spike could make her feel this.

" Never felt like this, you're so hot... " he whispered , making her moan .His cool tongue on her heated skin felt so good.Her pussy grew impossibly tight around his hard cock and fluttered as she felt his face shift against her neck.The anticipation of his bite was driving her crazy, she needed to feel his fangs in her neck, to feel him pull her blood into his mouth.When he finally gave her what she needed, Buffy fell apart and screamed out her release.Her pussy fluttered around his cock and the pulsing pulled him over the edge.He cried out as his come shot from him with a force he had never known before.

"Buffy..."

She swallowed between harsh pants, "What?"

He didn't answer her though.

Buffy fell against his chest and nuzzled her mark, moaning her agreement.She kissed the scar before biting down , hard enough to draw blood.She swallowed down the bitter blood and gasped at the strength she felt course through her.

"Buffy?" She laid a hand on his cheek and kissed him, gentle at first but then built up the passion until she needed a breath. "Buffy? You know that your watcher won't accept this, don't you?"

"I guess, but why not? I mean, Giles accepted Angel". He smiled ,"Pet, he had a soul and I haven't.As far as the council are concerned ,I'm evil.Always will be .They would rather stake me than be forced to accept this".

"And what is this?" she asked.

He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes ,"It's forever.Couldn't leave you even if I wanted to".

"And do you? Want to leave?", Buffy needed to know that he was staying because he wanted to rather than had to.

"No, I'm here with you for the long haul now "

"Forever?" she questioned.

"Forever"

"How about we get out of here,love.I can feel Dru ,which means she's close and pissed off". Spike stood and placed Buffy on her feet.He kissed her once and then drew Angelus' leather pants on and did up the belt.The thought of wearing them made him baulk, but they could hardly run through Sunnydale naked. Once dressed, Spike broke off another crude stake from the bed and then,on three, they burst from the room and out into the warehouse.

One by one the minions attacked and each one hit the ground before they dusted.The main door was in sight when Buffy saw Dru glide in front of it. Spike stepped beside Buffy and growled loudly.

"This is wrong , all wrong" Dru chanted in a scared and shaken voice. "Daddy was meant to break her and give her to me , now princess has no toy to play with". Dru hissed at Buffy and took a step closer, forcing Spike to step in front of Buffy.As he did, he wondered when and how,the slayer had taken the place of his dark princess in his heart. Dru laughed ,"Oh my poor boy, burning you she is, until you're nothing but cinders and ashes.I can taste it from here.He'll come back and he won't be happy.Daddy will spark and burn and he won't be mine either.Princess will be all alone", Dru's voice tapered of like a scared and lonely little girls.She looked down and toyed with a frill on her dress,sobbing at her own losses.

"Dru? How does Daddy come back?" Spike asked softly, knowing that her moods could change within a second.Her head snapped up quickly and again Dru laughed, "Hell doesn't want him yet,his soul is too pure, can't hold what isn't theirs silly".

Buffy frowned, "Angelus has his soul?"

"Hell doesn't want him, too pure , too clean, Heaven doesn't want him, too bad, bad ,bad Daddy.No harps and wings for my Angel". Dru exclaimed.Spike crossed his arms before he asked her, "So the only place left is here.Dru? When does he come back, pet?"

" The stars won't say, they whisper so I can't hear.She was meant for him, her light has burned you now my William and Daddy will be lost, so lost."

Buffy had had enough of the insane vampire and stepped out from behind Spike, Dru growled and morphed into her game face while she advanced on the slayer. "Your fault ,you changed everything and now you will pay". Dru leaped towards Buffy , her hands extended so that she could claw at her flesh and bleed her slowly.Spike caught Dru around the waist just as she reached Buffy.Her sharpened nails caught the slayers face and blood rose to the surface quickly.Spike caught the scent of slayers blood and felt his demon rise up for vengeance on the one that caused the wound on it's mate.His gold eyes settled on the cut and he roared, throwing Dru away from Buffy and then leaping after Dru.He landed on her, his legs either side of her hips,trapping her arms against her sides. His punches reigned down on her face and she laughed.His fists connected time and again until finally, Dru grew silent and was on the verge of unconsciousness. Buffy walked to where the two vampires were and rested her hand on Spikes shoulder.He looked up at Buffy, tears ran down his cheeks and he made a half hearted attempt at wiping them on his sleeve before he spoke.Buffy knelt down and sneered at Dru ,"Where are my watcher and friends?"

Dru moaned,"Gone... the boy tasted like oatmeal, got stuck in my teeth.The wolf attacked and got away,he killed the old man, fangs full of blood he had". Buffy returned to her place at Spikes back and tried hard to hold back the tears.

"She was my salvation, one hundred and twenty years and she never stopped showing me the world and all it's wonders."

Buffy said nothing but her hand stayed on his shoulder.Spike reached back and drew the crude stake from the back of the leather pants and,with a shaking hand, held it over Dru's chest.

"I'm sorry Dru". Spike hovered the stake a little lower and he thought he couldn't do it, but Dru snarled at Buffy as her eyes focused on her.She struggled to get up and attack her again,almost oblivious to Spike holding her down. It was enough to force him to act and he plunged the stake through her chest.Dru locked hatefull eyes on him as she crumbled to dust below him.

Spike remained still and minutes passed, the stake in his hand where it had fallen after staking his sire, her dust lay beneath him. Buffy could feel his sadness radiating from him and sat behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist, her head rested on his cool back. He released a shuddering breath and patted her hand.Buffy let him go and watched as he rose up.He reached out for her hand and helped Buffy up,pulling her into his arms.He laid a kiss in her hair.Her closeness soothed his demon and filled the gap that Dru and Angels deaths had caused.Spike pulled her into a room and started to look through armoires and trunks.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Spike looked over at her as if she was daft. "Looking for clothes, pet.Don't know about you but I'm sick of having the poofs scent all over me.Out of all the minions they had here, one of them must of had something decent to wear."

"I quite like the leather pants on you, they accentuate your... assets" she purred. Spike raised a brow at her and tucked his tongue over his teeth."That so... then I'll have to get myself a pair,won't I.Got to keep my girl happy, now haven't I?"

Buffy nodded and watched as he threw clothes haphazardly around the room. Finally he held up a t-shirt and pulled it on.Buffy walked out of the room and into the next.It had a box of make up on the dresser and so she opened the closet and browsed the contents.She pulled out a short skirt and fishnet top and cast them aside, deeming them too slutty .A pair of tight jeans and low cut top was chosen ,and she put them on before going to find Spike.By now Spike was wearing jeans and the t-shirt he had found. The only thing he lacked was his leather coat, without it he still felt naked and so, they set about searching the warehouse for it.They found it in Angelus' room, along with his safe,left open, filled with money and jewels. Spike filled his pockets with the cash and jewelery without a thought and then picked up the keys to his beloved Desoto. With one last look around,hand in hand, Buffy and Spike walked out of the place they had been held captive in.Once in his car,Spike leaned against the steering wheel and gripped it with a strength he thought would break it.

"How can we do this ,love?" he asked in a weak voice.Buffy frowned. "You must know that your new watcher won't allow this.If anything they'll believe that I turned you or at the very least, that I corrupted you".

Buffy sat quietly ,watching her vampire as he explained why they couldn't be together. Her anger rose as she felt him pull away from her and the bond weakened."I won't let them hurt you and I can't go back without you.Spike, listen to me",she demanded, "While Angelus had me ,did they try and rescue me?"

Spike shook his head, "I didn't hear any fighting while we were in that room and I couldn't smell any one else there."

"If the council cared that much for me, don't you think they would have tried to get me out of there?" Spike looked at her the, the truth of what she had said hurt her.Tears fell and she took a deep breath to calm herself."They left me for dead,Spike.You were the only one that helped me get out alive.I have no plans to ever go back to 'them'."

"But the hellmouth...Buffy you can't quit.It's not in your nature as a slayer, to quit your calling"

"I'm not the only slayer,Spike.There's another one that must have been called when Dru killed Kendra.She can take my place here." She raised her hand to Spikes cheek and brushed the last of his tears away. "I'm tired of being chased, of fighting for my life and endangering everyone I love.I can't say that I won't slay anymore, but I won't be the active slayer." Buffy paused and looked down into her lap. "Do you ... Don't you still want me now?"

His eyes shot to hers and he pulled her onto his lap.His lips found his mark and he held her to him tightly."Of course I want you, you bloody stupid bint.How could you think otherwise?" Buffy kissed his lips gently and sniffed back another sob. "I thought that maybe you had changed your mind". He smiled at her and kissed her back,"Never, you're mine."

"How about we get out of here and find somewhere a little more private to talk. There's a lot we have to sort out and talk over.Plus I'm kind of hungry." Buffy kissed Spike once more before she settled herself next to him.Spike nodded and started the engine.He drove to an all night diner and they took the furthest booth from the other diners.

Spike watched as she devoured her way through a full breakfast and a pile of maple pancakes.Her mouth was full and syrup dripped off her chin .She looked delicious and he groaned as his erection throbbed against the tight denim.

"We can make it work you know", she said with a mouth full of pancake goodness."I'll only slay if I have to and you can blood bag it."

He smiled at her , "Blood bags? Not bloody happening!But if it keeps you happy and stops you from bloody staking me, I'll only kill the evil wankers out there .What about the violence pet? Vampires don't just kill to feed,the violence of a good kill is just as important."

"Then fight me",she stated. "That should keep your demon happy and give you the violence you need and it will keep me fighting fit". He had to admit ,it was worth considerable thought,but the idea of drinking bagged blood repulsed him.As if she had read his mind,Buffy leaned forward and whispered,"You can drink from me,surely that has to be an incentive,and like you said, you can kill the bad guys."

Oh it was, Spike had felt his erection harden even more and his fangs itched at the thought, but there was still the watchers council to consider. They were the one thing that scared him more than any other enemy they could face. He looked at her again and saw the mischievousness twinkle in her eyes. "Oh Spike" she said huskily , "Look at my neck ..." She stretched it and turned her head to the side, ..."all tender and bare, all that blood just pumping away..." Her finger tapped at the vein in time with her pulse just under the surface . "Wouldn't you just love to sink your teeth into my throat and taste me right now?"

He growled out in frustration and grabbed her hand,pulling her closer and across the table. They got a few stares from the other patrons and staff, not that they cared."Listen to me, and listen to me good Buffy.Teasing my demon isn't a bloody good idea,regardless of being it's mate.It's not just your precious new watcher we have to worry about,it's the rest of the wankers 'he' works for.They won't stand for having a rogue slayer,one that's mated to a master vamp. They'll come after us with the intent on killing us both."

Buffy pulled her hand back and rubbed her wrist where he had gripped it. "I'm not a fool ,Spike.I know what they'll do.We can beat them, how hard can a bunch of tweed wearing old men be?.If we move around it will be harder for them, or anyone for that matter, to find us.""You're sure you want that?Could you kill them if you had to? You want that life? What about your Mum?"He asked

"I'll send her letters ,but only when we are moving from one area to a new one.As for the watchers, if they try and kill me first,then it's self defence." She stared at him with hardened eyes.

"You have it all worked out in that slayer brain of yours ,don't you?"He said. Buffy put her fork down and wiped her mouth and chin clean of the maple syrup, then shrugged. "I won't say that I have it all planned, who knows what will happen next week or the week after... But we'll deal, because I'm not going anywhere without you", she replied.

Spike held his hand up for the bill and picked it up once the waitress had placed it on the table.He took a wad of notes out of his pocket and placed a twenty on the plate."Well then, no point wasting time here if we have places to go". He stood up and waited for Buffy to rise from the table.He put his arm around her waist and hugged her close to him and kissed her neck."So, where to first then pet?"

Buffy sighed. Sunnydale would always remind her of Angelus and what had happened .She couldn't move on if she stayed, she knew that.Buffy was numb,but she knew that the hurt,the anger and the humiliation were boiling just under the surface. Looking across at her 'mate' ,Buffy knew he would be there when the dam broke, to soothe her and give her the strength to go on, as she would him. No doubt in her mind... this was crazy and it would be rocky to start with.Where would they go?

"I always wanted to go to New York "...

The End?


	5. We Made It Chapter One

We Made It ...

Six Months had past...

Arriving in New York had made Buffy ask herself if she had made the right choice

It wasn't that she still had flashbacks.She did.

It wasn't that she missed her Mum... Although she did.

It wasn't even Spike.

It was that she could feel something ... like de ja vu only not. Only that this feeling , this dread of what was to come, left her with a heavy feeling in her gut and nauseated. Buffy knew it was her slayer senses kicking in ten fold, but the not knowing _what_ or _why_, was causing her unease. She looked across the waterfront and towards the Statue of Liberty and closed her eyes.He was close , probably coming up from the left to catch her unawares.He was always playful after a feed, his energy renewed.

"I can feel you already", she said without turning to see him. Spike appeared from the shadows and sauntered to her side."Spoil a mans fun why don't you pet". Buffy turned her back to the view and looked up at her vampire.He had a graze on his forehead above his eye and a split lip , but he looked so perfect still.His eyes shone with predatory mischievousness and a smile pulled at his lips.

"Looks like you already had your fun to me" she said as she smiled up at him. "That was hunting love, totally different." Spike touched his lip and then licked it,"Gits were quick, guess drug dealers have to be these days." He pulled Buffy into his embrace and rested his cheek on her head,"You seem miles away ,something up?"

"Maybe? I'm not sure". Spike held Buffy at arms length, his hands gently squeezed her biceps and then ran up and down the tops of her arms."I can feel it too.Not sure what it is ,but it's not gonna be good and it feels familiar."Buffy nodded her agreement , a breeze caught her hair making it whip around her ,"I usually get slayer dreams if something bad is coming but I haven't had one yet. Times like this I wish Giles was here" ,she said sadly, tears brimming her eyes but not falling.She'd had enough of crying over '_that_' episode in her life.

"I know you do pet, do you want to ring home and see how Mum's doing? Catch up with everyone ?" Buffy merely nodded again and turned to look out across the water, Spike pressed her against the railings,his hands on the rail effectively trapping her against him. She leaned against his chest and sighed.Whatever was coming , it was bigger than the two of them, of that she was sure.

London.

The Watchers Council had received calls from all their offices around the globe,all claiming the same thing, slayers in waiting were dying.No attacks were evident. There were no marks and the autopsies all came back with the same conclusion. The girls had died of huge internal bleeding with no reason for it. Mostly from their lungs. It was if something had made their lungs liquefy.

Naturally the Council were worried.If the epidemic spread worldwide then evil would have a strong foothold. The active slayer, Faith, was turning out to be more than a handful for her watcher, Wesley Whyndam Price. His Father had visited the hellmouth to check on his son and his charge and to report back.His report had told of blatant disregard for protocol and rules set down by the council by the slayer and that Wesley was having trouble asserting his authority.It had been unanimously decided that Price Snr would have to stay and take the novice slayer in hand.With circumstances becoming dire for slayers in waiting, they needed their slayers to be at their peak and working with them.Not against them.Word had reached them a few months ago regarding the other slayer and her watcher. Rumours had said that Buffy Summers had died at the hands of the vampire known as William the Bloody a.k.a Spike, and that Rupert Giles had been turned by Angelus. No word had ever reached them regarding any of the vampires.They just assumed that Buffy had dusted them before her death.

Quinten Travers tapped his pen against the rosewood desk and narrowed his eyes .Hard decisions had to made and those fell to him to make.Before him on his desk lay a letter of recommendation.The words upon paper spelt out death for the current slayer. Travers had ordered a hit on a Faith Lehane, effective immediately.He picked up the letter and folded it carefully before placing it in a uniform watchers council envelope and then using the wax seal.He hoped that by the end of week ,he would hear that a new slayer had been called.He stood to stretch out his aging muscles and retired for the night.

Sunnydale

Rupert Giles watched as the duty nurse made her last checks on the comatose slayer.She turned to lower the lights and draw the curtains in the private room.She felt a chill run down her spine and shuddered .She left the room ,rubbing her arms to warm her chilled body. Giles took a last sweep of the corridor and entered the room.His eyes roamed the still body and his fangs itched below his gums.Here laid a vampires ultimate prize,the slayer.How is it that she had not been attacked or killed by a vamp before now,he wondered.He walked to the edge of the bed and took her hand in his,memories of the inexperienced girl he had had to take under his wing flooded him. Her eagerness for destruction ,her passion for a good kill is what he needed ,it was why he was here now. His other slayer was good,possibly the best there was,but Faith was a loose canon, dangerous,and not what his slayer and her vampire would be expecting.

The word was out.The watchers council had put a price on Faiths head,pushing Giles to act .He had hoped to gather enough resources before he had to make his move. Trust his ex employers to cock up his plans.If he had time ,he would love to pay Travers a visit himself.His eyes shone gold for a brief moment before he reigned in control and sat beside the brunette slayer.He picked up an unbrushed lock of her hair and let it run over his fingers.

"Time I gave you the chance I never have before." Giles let his demon take over and licked his fangs,eager to taste her elixir.Giles looked at the door,his sensitive hearing picking up nurses discussing patients as they passed by the room.He swung his attention back to his reason for being there and he leaned in, his face and lips just inches from the fallen slayers neck, "Time to wake up Faith".

New York.

Buffy unlocked the door to the apartment that she had secured .The door jammed in the frame and a swift kick soon had it opened.Spike held it open as she passed through and dropped the keys on the sideboard in the hall.The door shut as Buffy put on the lamp in the lounge and then headed into the kitchen.Spike took off his duster and hung it on the coat rack and then stood in the kitchen doorway.The early morning routine was always the same,by the time he had taken off his coat,Buffy had his mug of blood in the microwave.As that warmed ,she boiled the kettle for her hot chocolate.

There were times his demon would rise and be appalled by this level of domesticity, but then he would go out looking for a particularly violent kill.It's blood lust sated, he could go back home and know that Buffy would be safe. Only once had he hurt her since the Angelus incident and that was in his sleep.His demon had been restless and he had dreamed that Buffy had been naked and chained to his bed.His demon had risen, baying for her blood,remembering how sweet a chalice she had been and he'd bitten down as his dream self had bitten into her neck and drank deep.He had released his fangs with a growl when her knee had met his groin and a stake had been embedded in his shoulder.A week of sleeping on the couch had also taught him his lesson.

Buffy walked under his outstretched arm,and put the mugs on the coffee table.She sat down on the over stuffed couch and put her feet up on the coffee table.She sighed and picked up the remote to the television.C.N.N replayed the days news and then then started a report on a gang killing.The reporter stood outside of a large run down house and told the story of an animal attack that killed six men that had been suspects in drug running,money laundering and that they were also suspects in a drive by shooting that had killed an innocent family of four. Buffy sipped her milky drink without comment.

"Why do you always do this pet?"

"Do what? Watch the news? I don't have the usual ways a slayer would to find the supernatural now.With no Giles or watchers council on my side, I have to use the only resources I have and your watching it now.Not that you really help much,the only suspected supernatural reports that I can find are your fault."

God his smirk could be infuriating at times but god help her,she loved him.He was sin and innocence,heaven and hell, he was many contradictions that Buffy could list,all depending on his mood .Right now he was hungry.Not for blood,but for her.His veins ran with fresh blood and now he needed the only other thing he craved.Her.

She rolled her eyes as he slipped to the rug that laid beneath her feet,onto his knee's before her, Spike ghosted his hands under her silk skirt.Oh yeah, right now he was her sin, sin that not even satan himself could match.And god help her. Buffy could not resist his temptations.

" Are you angry with me baby? "

Buffy looked down into the bluest eyes and saw the playfulness in them.She wanted to smile , wanted to give in to him and have him wrap around her like silk,but that would be too easy.

"Uh-huh"

"I'm a bad man ... Can you ever forgive me?"

His hands crept higher,now at the juncture of her thighs.His thumb stroked the lace beneath it and enticed a hiss from her lips.He raised his brow and licked his lips.Buffy closed her eyes as his thumb found her sensitive spot.Cool lips rested against her knee as she hissed again, "Yesssss"

"Yes you forgive me or yes to what I'm doing pet?"

He didn't get an audible answer but her hand crept up to caress his cheek and then her fingers tangled into his hair.He kissed his way up her leg and his hands gripped the sides of her panties ,with enhanced reflexes he had them off and tucked into his jean pocket in less than a second.His kisses and gentle touches made their way up her thighs and finally toward their goal.Her legs parted to give him access, Spike breathed in her scent and moaned as his cock hardened painfully.As if sensing his dilemma , Buffy's foot raised and caressed him through the denim making his eyes roll in their sockets.She'd be the death of him, surely he would turn to ashes ,each of her touches burned him, deliciously.

Buffy sunk further into the couch,her head tilted into the back of the couch and she arched her back, desperate to get the friction he was causing in just the right spot.Her mouth opened and tiny gasps escaped in time with his ministrations.His fingers held her open to him and he used it to his advantage,feasting on her greedily.He felt the tremble shoot through her legs and smiled against her, knowing that she was close.His gentle laps and nips became harder and concentrated on her swollen bud until her thighs clamped around him and then melted as her body still shook from her orgasm.

He sat back on his heels and took his black tee off oer his head and then kissed up her thighs ,over her now exposed stomach,taking her skirt up over her hips as he did.His lips met hers gently at first, his hand rested on her cheek as his tongue slid across her lips and then brushed against hers.His right hand expertly opened his belt and then lowered his zipper.Her feet grazed up his thighs to his hips and pushed the tight jeans down enough to free his hardened member.Spike hissed as her hands pulled at his shoulders,her nails making sure he knew how desperate she was for him, to feel him bury himself in her until they both lost all sense of the world around them.Spike raised himself up and entered her slowly,loving the feeling of her tightness around him.Her slayer muscles holding him snug within her.It was a sensation that he would never get used to and one that he could never give up now that he had felt it.

Buffy moaned as he drew back a little and gently pushed back in,his hands gliding over her so softly that she wondered if she imagined it.The only evidence of their path being the goosebumps they left in their wake.She shuddered and clenched around his hard shaft ,causing Spike to bite his bottom lip and thrust harder,making her cry out in bliss.He closed his eyes and hung his head back to reign in his control but the minx below him was now moving her hips in time and doing that circular motion that she knew drove him nuts.He looked back down at her and let his head fall to her shoulder as he increased his pace.Buffy felt the tingle build up along her spine and let it flow through her as she felt his face shift against her shoulder.The speed and depth at which he penetrating her was delicious and she panted and moaned with each thrust .

His tongue danced over the scarred mark he had given her and Buffy turned her face away ,offering him better access.His hand gripped her thigh and then started to caress her nub until she was thrashing below him ,needing her release .She felt him swell within her causing her delicious sensations that took her over the edge.As Buffy fell apart under him Spike let out a throaty growl and sank his fangs into his mark gently ,taking a deep pull and then cried out at his own release.

Neither moved for what seemed an eternity , his head lay on her shoulder,her arms wrapped around him,holding him to her as they panted out the last of their orgasms and exertions. Slowly Spike lifted his head and lapped at the last drop of blood that formed it's bead in one of the puncture wounds .He moved off of her and took off his boots and jeans and threw them onto the chair beside the couch.Buffy looked up .He was glorious, stood in shadowed moonlight that filtered into the room from the large window behind him,naked in all his chiseled glory,'and still hard' Buffy thought .She smiled and stood on shaky legs to strip off her clothes and then walked out of the lounge area towards the bathroom.

"One of these days we'll make it to the bedroom first"

He smirked and raised a brow as he heard the shower start , "But no complaints about the shower being second then love?" He walked into the bathroom and shut the door as she giggled from behind the curtain.

Pain. It nagged at her conscience.She knew what was causing it without her ever experiencing it before.Her inner voice screamed at her,begged her to wake and do what her calling dictated,to take a wooden stake and drive it through the heart of the beast that was defiling her with it's bite.Her heart rate increased and her head and hands twitched,trying to obey the voice, the slayer within.

Giles knew he had done enough when he felt her head jerk and her hands twitch,and so he withdrew his fangs from her neck and waited for her to wake up.It wasn't a long wait.

Faith sat upright from the waist with a speed her body should not have had after months of unconsciousness.She looked around scared and then panicked when she couldn't breath properly .Her hands rose to her throat and felt the tube that had been placed down her throat to help her breath.With a sharp pull she removed it and fell forward ,gasping for air.Here eyes watered but took in the sight of the intravenous drips that were taped in place on her arms and they were torn out next, setting off alarms in the monitors.Automatically Faith covered her ears and grimaced against the shrill noise. A nurse came running in and was shocked to see the young girl awake.Months had passed and she had been told by several doctors that her prognosis was not good and they held no hope for the girl to ever wake up.The nurse drew the curtain around her bed and then turned her attention to turning the monitor alarms off. Once silence had been restored ,Faith took her hands away from her ears and looked around.

Giles stood and took out his handerchief and wiped his lips dry,making sure that there was no residual blood there.He approached the bed and smiled his most reassuring smile.Faith looked at him with distrust. The nurse looked up from the chart that she was studying and frowned.Thinking that the doctors were taking too long to answer her call, she disapeared without an explanation.

"Don't try to talk Faith, your throat muscles will be too bruised and weak to perform such a task.I'll take a wild guess and say that you probably wonder why I am here,am I right?" Faith nodded , still frowning at him and with confusion at the hazy memories that flooded her subconscious."Then I shall try and explain everything to you as fast as I can , so as to put your mind at ease."

Faith started to cough as her throat struggled to swallow dryly.Giles poured her a glass of water and handed it to her. "Take small sips ," he said as she started to gulp it down between coughs. "Thank you ," she managed to croak out quietly. She handed the empty glass back to him and laid back against her pillows.

"You're welcome, now , as I said ,I shall try and explain my presence here.Faith,the watchers council have decided to kill you in a bid to bring forth a new slayer.They ,in their infinite wisdom believe that the next slayer will be more obedient and controlable.You see there seems to be some kind of epidemic striking down the girls that are would be slayers, the slayers in waiting if you will.The trouble is, you see, that training a new slayer can take years and we simply do not have time for that.This epidemic has spread to a dangerous level and we need someone with experience and the skills already in place.Simply put, we need you."

"Wha... what about Buffy? H...as the epidemic k...killed her?" came her husky and broken question.

"No. She is alive unfortunately I no longer know where she is . She couldn't stop Angelus and he tortured her.After that episode the girl never recovered and in fact struck a relationship of sorts with Spike, and they ran away together.Reports rarely reach us regarding their exploits , most of the council think that William the Bloody has either killed her or that she has been turned."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me everything and that you don't believe that?"

"This is hardly the time or place to tell you everything but rest assured that I will tell all.Now, how do you feel? Well enough to leave here before the nurse and doctors return?"

Faith narrowed her eyes at him.Her slayer senses were warning her that danger was close by and were going haywire.She put it down to her abrupt waking from the coma but still, there was something not quite right here.Her hand shot up to her neck and felt the scabbed bite wound.Her eyes met Giles' .

"Yes, that would be one of the things I was going to inform you of once we had left the hospital,but I didn't expect you to remember that." Her cold stare bore into him ,leaving him no option but to continue. " To get to Buffy,Angelus kidnapped me and turned me.His aim was for me to lure her to him and I did foolishly,under the control of my demon and it's lust for blood. What Angelus hadn't counted on was the councils fail safe .Should a watcher be captured and turned by a vampire, a spell alerts the council and they perform a spell to return the watchers soul to them .Within forty eight hours a team of watchers will come and retrieve the turned watcher.As you can probably gather,I have evaded capture so far,although I do not expect them to bother now.They have their hands full with this epidemic.I assure you that you are quite safe Faith."

"You bit me and you expect me to trust you? Be serious G,I might be a bit shaky what with the coma and that , but I aint dumb enough to fall for that bunch of old bull."

"In my defense, if I had wanted to kill you ,I could have several times over by now.Biting you was the only way to pull you out of your state of unconsciousness.The slayer within you simply would not allow you to die that way and I knew that you would wake up."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I am all that stands between you and the council and I'm all you've got." Giles bent down and pulled a holdall from under his chair and threw it onto the bed beside her. "Some clothes that I purchased for you.I think that they should be your size.Hurry up and dress please, I must get you somewhere safe before dawn."

Faith opened the zipper and pulled out the garments.A stake fell out with them and clattered to the floor.She bent with unease and picked it up, holding it up questioningly.

"Trust, it will make you feel safer and it also proves that I trust you not to stake me.If I can put that trust in you can't you favour me with the same?"

"You so much as itch a fang my way and you're dust."

Without pause, Faith shrugged off the hospital gown and pulled on the black jeans and polo neck jumper.She slipped her feet into the sneakers and wobbled ,Giles put out a hand to steady her.

"Shall we ?" he said as he motioned her towards the door. Faith nodded and followed him out.Once in the car park she watched as he walked off towards the darker part.Still overly sensitive due to her senses , she hesitantly followed. "Please tell me you've ditched that crappy rust bucket now that you're all fanged up.That old Citroen don't go with the whole creature of the night thing."

Impatient and wired from the taste of slayer blood, Giles stopped and without turning to her,replied "And what car does suit a creature of the night,Faith?" Faith cocked a hip and shrugged ,"Dunno, a beemer or maybe a sporty model maybe."

"For christ sake" he muttered under his breath , "If you must know I do not have that crappy rust bucket." She smirked at his sarcasm and raised her brows with a smile ,"Right, so what do you have?"

"If you must know it's a ..." Faith scanned the row while he spoke and then pointed to the small Mazda mx5 "That's it isn't it?"

Again Giles huffed his impatience . Finally he admitted, "Yes! Yes okay it is that one ", much to his disgust ,Faith laughed hard. "What? It's a perfectly good sports car and I do not appreciate you laughing at it!"

"Whatever G. What did you do to get this? Eat a housewife or a gay guy?"

"No" he got in and let out an unneeded sigh and then whispered ,"Angelus did "

He pulled away with Faith still laughing,wiping her tears away from her eyes .


End file.
